


The Man Beside Me

by Emielyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Lust, Multi, Murder, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emielyn_xo/pseuds/Emielyn_xo
Summary: The reader and Simon have always had a tense relationship. One filled with arguments, tension and a constant need to wind each other up. But as you start to spend more time together, your hate for him turns into something else, something more dangerous than you could have imagined.





	The Man Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225976) by [Emielyn_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emielyn_xo/pseuds/Emielyn_xo). 



> So after writing a one shot for Simon, I've had a few saying it should be a series so...here you go =) the First chapter of many.

“Simon, it’s there,” You point to the sign on the side of the road. **Welcome to Smithy’s Farm.** “Pull up here, we don’t want anyone to see us.”

Simon pulled the car up a few meters before the sign. The sun was setting and the growing darkness was a welcomed disguise. Simon clicked the engine off as you climbed out of the car, pulling your knife from your boot. You stood for a minute, looking for any sign of life on the farm, but there was none, only darkness. You wiped the sweat from your forehead, welcoming the slight breeze that was starting to pick up. Simon climbed out of the car, putting his gun on the roof. You look at him, raising your eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? You want me to go in with nothing but my dick in my hand?” You rolled your eyes and pulled the spare knife from your belt, tossing it onto the car roof.

“You can’t use a gun Simon. Negan wants this done quietly, and there’s only the two of us. We don’t wanna draw any attention.” Simon grabbed the knife and slipped it into his belt, giving you a false grin.

“Look at you…following orders.” You rolled your eyes at him. He knew just how to wind you up. You started to walk away from the car. You wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

“Well you stay here if you want, I’ll go by myself.” He let out a slow laugh as you walked further in front of him. He followed you, making sure he kept a few steps behind, giving him the perfect view of your bum as you walked.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Simon. You thought about it for a moment. Actually, that was pretty accurate. You’d been found by The Saviors scavenging in an old warehouse. You just so happened to pick the day that they would be there too. They cornered you in one of the rooms, and who else but Simon would come to take you back to The Sanctuary. He’d taken everything you’d found and then chucked you to the mercy of Negan. He’d given you two options, be a wife or work for him, and he was clearly disappointed when you chose the second, although it had been bittersweet to him. You were a decent scavenger. You had a knack for finding things others couldn’t, and when you proved how useful you really could be, Negan had quickly bumped you up the ranks in The Saviors. You’d never be on par with Simon, but you were more trusted than the others there. Negan knew you were alone in this world, and now The Sanctuary had become your home. Since your first encounter with Simon, you’d tried to avoid him wherever possible. He was cocky, obnoxious and he clearly thought he was on par with Negan. He was second in command and boy, didn’t everyone know it. He knew exactly how to rub you up the wrong way and took great joy in doing it whenever possible. Luckily, you didn’t have many runs with him. You were mostly with Dwight which you preferred, but not today. 

A walker stumbled towards you and you slammed your knife straight into its head. It collapsed in a pile on the path as you walked up towards the farm house. A few more stumbled towards you as you made your way closer to the house and you put them down just as easily. You turned to Simon who was observing you from a distance. You held your hands up, glaring at him.

“Feel free to step in any time Simon!”

“You had it under control. What was it you’ve said to me before?...” He clicked his tongue as he walked past you, “Oh yeah…you don’t need any help.” He winked at you and carried on walking up to the house. _Dick_.

The house was well boarded up but you managed to find a small window that was broken. It was too high for you to climb in without a boost and you reluctantly turned to Simon.

“You’re gonna have to lift me up.” You stood there with your arms crossed as Simon stared at you, a smug smile on his face.

“What was that? Asking for help?” You wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid smile off his face.

“Just stop being a dick and give me a boost.”

He walked over to you and spun you around. He placed his hands either side of your waist and pressed himself up against you. You rolled your eyes, knowing this was him trying to wind you up. You could feel his crotch pressed up against your bum, his hands slid down, firmly holding either side of your bum.

“I hope that’s your gun pressing against me.” You turned your head slightly to him, his breath was warm on your neck. 

“Reach down and you can find out for yourself.” 

“Urgh…” You turn your head away from him, a look of disgust spread across your face, “just lift me up.”

He smiled, moving his hands down to cup your bum before lifting you up in the air. You managed to grip the window and put your feet on Simon’s hands, further pushing yourself up and into the window.

“Go to the door, I’ll let you in.” You whisper out the window to Simon, and then turn back into the room you were stood in. It was dark and you could barely see. You listened for a moment before moving. There was no noise. Nothing. You made your way slowly down towards the front door. Even though you couldn’t hear anything, you still had your knife drawn, ready to strike at anything that may catch you off guard. The only sound throughout the house was your footsteps. You finally reached the door and removed the huge piece of wood that was blocking it from opening. When you finally managed to pull the door open, you were greeted by Simon standing there, hands on his hips, tapping his foot.

“Took you long enough.” 

You spied the torch hanging from his belt and decided to play him at his own game. You stepped forward, pressing your body against his, your hands lined along his belt. He looked down at you, raising his eyebrow with that smug smile on his face. Just as his hands reached for you, you unclipped the torch from his belt and pushed it against his chest.

“I would have been quicker if I had this.” His face was so close to yours you could feel each breath he took rushing back on your lips. He started to move towards you and let out a small laugh and walk away. “In your dreams Simon.” 

“You’re a real fucking tease, you know that?” You turn back laughing at him.

“It’s only teasing if you could actually get it Simon…and you’ve got no chance.” He smiles, shaking his head and follows you into the house. 

You both search each room but don’t find anything remarkable. It looks as though someone had been held up in here, but there didn’t seem to be anyone there now. You and Simon were searching the kitchen when you came across a large box. You knelt down, examining what was in it.

“Holy shit…Simon…Simon come here!” Simon walked over and bent down. You pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the box, full and unopened, and showed it to him. He picked out another bottle of whiskey, completely unopened. There were at least 16 bottles, although a few were missing. Simon nudged you.

“Fucking jackpot baby. You gonna be alright here while I go get the car?” You look at him puzzled.

“I’ll be fine Simon, now hurry up so we can get back.” 

Simon stands up and exits the house to go and get the car. You stand up from the bottles and lean against the table in the kitchen, waiting for Simon to get back. Simon couldn’t have been gone more than a minute when you thought you heard movement. You stand up, shining the torch around the kitchen and into the hallway, but you don’t see anything. You decide it must be your mind playing tricks on you and you walk over to the window to see if Simon is on his way back. Just then you feel someone grab you, throwing you backwards onto the table. You hit your head hard and roll off, your ribs taking the brunt of your weight as you fall against the floor. You're flipped over straight away and someone is on top of you. Your torch is laying on the floor just out of your reach, your fingers manage to just brush it, but not enough for you to grip it. You kick your legs out and punch at whoever is on top of you. You managed to hit them in the face, but you are met by their fist slamming against the side of your face. Your mind swims, blurring from the force. You're hit again, the action making you even more dazed. You feel hands pawing at your top and jeans. You try screaming but you’re not sure that you even made a noise. The smell of stale sweat clouded your senses. You could feel a hand tight around your throat. It was become harder to breathe. You kept trying to hit and kick at whoever it was on top of you until you heard a bang and blood sprayed over your face. The weight fell on top of you and you quickly shoved it off and crawled away from it. It took you a minute to catch your breath before you realised Simon was bent down in front of you.

“Jesus Y/N….you alright?” As soon as you caught your breathe, you jumped back to your feet, almost knocking Simon over.

“I’m fine…” You saw the body in a heap on the floor, you walked over and kicked it several times before spitting on it, “Fucking asshole.”

“Go get in the car, I’ll grab the bottles.”

You walked out of the house, slamming the door as you walked into the cool night breeze. You opened the door of the car and grabbed a bottle of water off the floor. You stood there, taking a huge gulp of water, it soothing your throat as it went down. You could feel it burning from where the hands had been tightened around it. You looked down at your top and saw that it was torn across your chest. Your top was stained with blood and your black bra was now on show through it. You watched as Simon exited the building carrying the box of whiskey. The moonlight was bouncing off his arms perfectly so that you could see each muscle flexed. He wasn’t your favourite person, but at least you knew you could count on him when shit hit the fan. You walked around the car, opening the back door for him. He placed the box on the seat and shut the door. He looked at you for a moment, a look of concern flashing across his face for a second.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine Simon. He just took me by surprise. Can we just head back?”

“You know you’ve got blood on your face.” You brushed your hand against your chin and saw the red smeared across you hand. “Come here.” He grabbed a rag from the back seat and took the bottle of water off you, tipping it onto the rag. He comes close to you again, wiping the blood away from your chin. He moves to your cheek and you wince at his touch, realised that the man must have done some damage when he hit you. Simon was careful to try not to hurt you again. He lifted your face up to him and smiled. “You are gonna have one HELL of a bruise in the morning.” 

“Thanks,” You stared at him for a moment, you weren't sure whether to hug him or kiss him, but you fought both feelings and instead turned towards the car. “Come on, we need to go.”

You hated these situations you found yourself in with Simon. Nothing ever went to plan and he often ended up coming to help you, only making him more smug. He was arrogant, over the top, completely full of himself, but you couldn’t help but find yourself thankful that he had been here tonight. If not, who knows what might have happened.

\--

When you got back to The Sanctuary you left Simon and went back to your room on his orders. He took the delivery to Negan on his own, which you were glad about. The last thing needed was shit from Negan over the state of your face. As soon as you got into your room you discarded your blood-stained top in the bin and pulled your jeans off. Luckily, none had managed to taint your jeans. You didn’t have much in your room but you had a sink and a mirror, which was more than enough for you to try and clean up the rest of your face and chest. You got rid of as much blood as you could, but it was late and you were damned if you were gonna walk all the way down to the showers at this time of night, especially on your own. You’d had enough drama for one night. You decided you’d grab a shower the next morning, when everyone would be at breakfast. You discarded your black bra and pulled a clean tank top from your drawer, slipping it on as there was a knock at your door. It was the middle of the night and you weren’t expecting anyone, especially not now. You open the door slightly to catch a glimpse of who it was. You relaxed a bit when you saw Simon standing there.

“You gonna let me in?” You rolled your eyes and opened the door for him to step inside.

“You not had enough of me already today?” He laughed as you closed the door behind him. You noticed his eyes raking over your bare legs, your underwear and the tight top you wore. You suddenly felt vulnerable stood in front of him in such little clothing. His expression changed to a smug smile once again.

“Negan’s pleased with what we found. Said we should go together more often."You scoffed at his words, not quite believing him.

“Did Negan say that or was it you?” He laughed, leaning against the worn-out sofa.

“You can’t deny you like spending time with me.”

“Honestly Simon…I would rather spend my days with those walkers on the fence…” _That was a little harsh_ …You saw a hint of sadness spread across his face but then it changed back to that smile. You did feel bad though. “Thank you though. For tonight.”

“Don’t mention it babe. Just doing my job. I did bring you this though…” He pulled out a bottle of the whiskey from behind his back and handed it to you. “Thought you could do with this after tonight.” You took it from him, your mouth slightly ajar.

“Simon…if Negan finds out…”

“He’s not gonna find out. I took it out before I gave him the delivery. Got one for myself too.” He put his hands on his hips, clearly pleased with himself. “Just don’t drink it all in one go.” You smile, staring down at it.

“Thanks Simon.” 

“Right…I best be going…” He takes a second again to take the imagine of you in. “Unless you want me to stay?” He raises his eyebrow at you and you shake your head.

“No chance Simon.” You open the door for him. “Goodnight…and thanks for the drink.” 

“My pleasure. You need anything just shout.” You laugh, shaking your head at him again.

“Goodnight Simon.” 

You shut the door on Simon, a small smirk spreading across your face. You had to admit, Simon had his moments, but you would never be more than what you are now. Scavengers. He was too cocky and you were too stubborn to ever let a man like that into your life, no matter how much whiskey he bought you. You put the bottle on your dresser and climbed into bed, your body finally relaxing as you were back in the safety of The Sanctuary. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
